Empty Nest Syndrome
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Myfanwy's POV of Countryside. Spoilers for Series 1 Episode 6. Set in the Nestlings Verse


**Title:** Empty Nest Syndrome

**Author:** Caz251

**Summary:** Myfanwy's POV of Countryside.

**Characters:** Myfanwy, Team Torchwood

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for Series 1 Episode 6.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**AN:** Set in the Nestlings Verse  
**AN2: **Written for Sammydragoncat for finding the missing fic on my AO3 - seriously thanks again for that :)

She was alone in the nest for a change, well not completely alone, the things were still in the boxes downstairs, but all her nestlings had gone out. Even her favourite nestling had gone with them, something he didn't normally do. The loud nestling had said something about team bonding and disappearances. He had also confided to her while telling her that they would be away for a few days that they would be camping in the Brecon Beacons. She could understand why he hadn't told all the nestlings though, her grumpy one was sure to pitch a fit at sleeping outside and the female nestling wouldn't be far behind.

She had watched as her loud one and her favourite nestling had carried supplies out of the nest and waited for her favourite to come to her. She watched him as he climbed up to her bringing with him her food. He had more than usual, but she supposed that he wanted to make sure she was well fed while they were away. He was such a good nestling, always looking out for her. She squawked at him in chastisement when he started to go through a list of things that she wasn't allowed to do. She knew all those things, nothing had been added or taken away from the list. 'Normal rules apply', the loud nestling had told her. What he hadn't told her was that they intended to lock her in. Her favourite explained that it wasn't that they didn't trust her, because they did, but that they couldn't all go away and leave a hole in their defences.

Myfanwy understood, she really did, she knew that the nest and the things in the nest were important and needed to be kept safe, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She did however manage to use the situation to her advantage and she ended up with both chocolate bars her favourite had been carrying, not just the one that he had intended to give her. She had watched as he unwrapped both bars and broke the chocolate into pieces, letting out a snort at his caution not to eat it all at once. He had then left her to her meal, leaving the nest soon after with the rest of the nestlings.

Myfanwy had something to eat and half a bar of chocolate before deciding to explore the nest. After all it wasn't often that she had the nest all to herself, she may as well make the most of it. They had left the flashy beepy things on and Myfanwy decided to take her chance to play. The rules said she couldn't chew the leads or unplug the flashy beepy things, they didn't say she couldn't use them.

She hopped up onto the pretty nestlings seat, but her flashy beepy thing looked busy. The swirls and spirals flashing across the screen made no sense to Myfanwy so instead she squawked at it in the hopes of getting a response. It didn't respond like it often did to the pretty nestling so Myfanwy decided that it must be too busy to play. She hopped back down from the chair, jumping up onto the female nestlings chair instead. Her flashy beepy thing didn't seem to be doing anything, it looked like it was just as bored as Myfanwy was. She pressed a button with her beak and almost fell of the seat in shock as the beepy thing started singing to her. It wasn't bad, not as good as when her favourite sang to her, but it was acceptable.

Taking off she flew back up to her cave to gather the rest of her chocolate and take it back to the main floor of the nest. She wanted to explore more, but the chocolate smelled so good. Ignoring her favourites warnings she ate the rest of the chocolate before heading to her grumpy ones lair. Once she felt that she had fully explored the main part of the nest she made her way to the small space that her favourite always brought the black liquid from.

Everything looked so clean and shiny and Myfanwy couldn't stop herself from opening things with her beak to find the black liquid. It always smelled so good, but she had never been allowed any. Now though she was going to try it. She finally found something that smelled like the liquid, but they were beans. Deciding to try them anyway she took a beak-full and swallowed them down. She wasn't too sure of the taste, but maybe it tasted different as a liquid.  
Leaving the small room as it was she hopped back to the main part of the nest, she continued to explore for a while before taking to the air. Just because she wasn't allowed to go out to fly didn't mean that she couldn't practice inside. Myfanwy had no idea how long she had been flying about making use of the emptiness of the nest, but she knew she was enjoying herself, flying round the water pole and doing loops in the air.

She was starting to tire and was resting high in the nest when she noticed it. Dive-bombing from her perch she landed on the soft thing that her nestlings often sat on. Moving until she found a comfortable spot she settled down for a sleep. She managed to sleep all the way through her nestlings returning, her favourites' distress and the loud ones' amusement at her actions.


End file.
